It's About Time
by thehalfbloodprincess
Summary: A songfic to the song It's About Time by Lillix. Hermione contemplates her feelings about Ron. RH


Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley or the song "It's About Time".

It's About Time- A Songfic

To the song by Lillix

By:τйЄ ђдℓ₣ β₤ỗσđ —1;яΪή©зیš ♥

**   
**_I hate you, I love you_

Ron and I's relationship is definitely love/hate. One minute we are the best of friends, laughing and having a good time, the next we're in a raging row, screaming and yelling at each other._   
_

_I just can't remember to forget you_

Sometimes it fells like I just want to erase him from my memory completely, but there's a little part of me that won't let me.

_   
Who are you, who needs you?_

Oh, who am I kidding? I need him!

_   
You make me feel alive,_

We always have so much fun together. Life would be dull and boring without him.

_I die, so high_

If he left my life, I'd die.

_   
I'm crawling on the ground   
I have found I can fly_

Besides, if Ron left, who would take me on those wonderful midnight broomstick rides that I've been fantasizing about? Who will teach me how to fly? Oh my Gosh! I did not just think that! It can' t be true, I can't, I don't... 

One of these days it all comes together

I think I've just had a revelation! If you put all the pieces together...

_   
One of those days that goes on forever_

Today seems to be going by very slowly. I've been pondering this for was seems like forever. Therefore, my conclusion must be correct... I like Ron Weasly!

_   
Think I sound crazy?_

Yup! Definitely crazy! First of all I'm talking to myself, and second of all, I'm in love with my best friend. Did I just say love?

_Maybe, whatever_

_   
What's it all about?_

I have no idea. My life is too confusing.

**Chorus**   
It's about life, it's about fun

We always have so much fun together. We would make a perfect couple.

_   
It's over before it has begun_

But he'd probably never liked me. I ruined our relationship before it had begun. I acted like a stuck-up know-it-all when I first met him.

_   
It's about you, it's about me_

But what about Harry? It has always been the three of us. I don't know what will happen.

_   
It's about everything between and I say_

But the only thing between us is arguing and bickering.

_   
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue   
It's about time that I   
Make up my mind_

I have to make up my mind sooner or later. Should I tell him or not?

It's simple,

I'll just tell him, straight-up. It's that easy.

_Confusing,_

But maybe I shouldn't. What if he doesn't fell the same way?

_The truth is I'm winning but I'm losing_

If he does felt he same way, I'll keep my best friend and gain a boyfriend. But if he doesn't, I could lose him forever!

_   
And pulling and pushing, won't do me any good   
It could, it should_

Pulling Ron to the library to do homework and pushing him to study aren't working! Maybe I should try flirting more openly, or just tell him!

_   
I'm honest to myself that the truth is I lied_

Many people have asked me if I fancied Ron, ad I have always answered no. I have to admit, I lied. Now I just have to tell him that... somehow...

One of these days it all comes together

That's it! I just have to tell him!

_   
One of those days that goes on forever_

But I don't have forever! I have to tell him soon, or I could loose him forever!

_   
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever_

What am I talking about? I won't loose him forever! That's crazy! He'll still be my best friend! But it just isn't the same...

_   
What's it all about?_

Good question!

**Chorus**   
It's about life,

With the war going on, what if one of us dies! Ron will never have known the truth.

_It's about fun_

I don't want to ruin our friendship though. We always have so much fun.

_   
It's over before it has begun_

The words I never want to hear him say.

_   
It's about you, it's about me   
It's about everything between and I say_

We'll be putting Harry in the middle of us again.

_   
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue   
It's about time that I   
Make up my mind_

I can't make up my mind! It's too hard! There's so many pros and cons!_   
_

_Time is creeping behind me, surrounding around me_

We're already in our sixth year! I wish we had more time.

_   
Fading the words so desperately_

I want to tell him, but I don't know how to put it into words.

_   
Now give me a reason that I can believe in_

There are so many reasons why I want to be with Ron.

_   
Time is something you can't rewind_

Unless you have a time-turner of course! Oh, how I wish I still had mine!

_   
One of these days it all comes together_

That's it! I've had it! I have to tell him soon!

_   
One of those days that goes on forever_

II have to tell him today!

_   
Think I sound crazy?_

Yes.

_Maybe, whatever_

_   
What's it all about?_

It's about the two of us, Ron and Hermione. Hmmmmmm. That has a nice ring to it.

**Chorus**

_It's about life, it's about fun_

I think I may want to spend the rest of my life with him.

_   
It's over before it has begun_

No it isn't! Our relationship will last forever.

_It's about you, it's about me_

We were meant to be together.

_   
It's about everything between and I say_

We'll work out all the differences and fights between us, and everything will be splendid.

_   
I'm saying goodbye to you, _

I never want to say good-bye to Ron.

_I say hi to you with no clue_

He always makes me fell wonderful. And occasionally, weak at the knees and completely clueless.

_   
It's about time that I   
Make up my mind_

I've made up my mind. I'm telling him... now._   
_


End file.
